


家庭日的默契

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BOTTOM!MARKUS, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, You know what I mean, but not real incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 於是他們達成了一個默契：李奧做為壞心眼的哥哥負責疼愛弟弟，而做為弟弟的馬庫斯則負責假裝拒絕。





	家庭日的默契

於是他們達成了一個默契：李奧做為壞心眼的哥哥負責疼愛弟弟，而做為弟弟的馬庫斯則負責假裝拒絕。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
馬庫斯正在廚房裡準備早餐。他準備做新鮮的凱薩沙拉、烤麵包還有柳橙汁。這是他難得的放假日──耶利哥的「家庭日」，所有人在這一天都要放下工作，回家和家人朋友團聚。馬庫斯在這一天決定為他的家人們準備一頓豐盛美味的早餐。  
  
就在他準備將沙拉的料拌一拌的時候，李奧頂著一頭剛睡醒、亂糟糟的頭髮出現在了廚房裡。  
  
「早安，李奧，」馬庫斯露出微笑，「你今天起得真早。早餐馬上就好了。」  
  
「早安，馬庫斯。」李奧也笑了。馬庫斯轉頭繼續備著料。他聽到冰箱門打開的聲音。「不要現在吃東西，李奧，不然早餐會吃不下的。」他頭也不回地叮嚀著。他聽到冰箱門關起來的聲音。  
  
  
然後他感覺到背後有人呼出的氣息。「李奧？」他輕輕地問。  
  
「弟弟，」李奧在他耳邊呼著氣，一邊將手環上他結實的腰，「哥哥真的很餓。幫哥哥一個忙吧？」  
「我、我還在準備早餐...」馬庫斯小聲地說，一邊微微地試著遠離身後的人。但李奧更用力地從後面抱住他，讓他的背部貼在李奧溫暖的胸膛上。「噢，不要這麼說嘛，哥哥平常對你這麼好。」李奧說，一邊把手伸到了馬庫斯的衣服底下，一下子就揉起了他胸前的兩顆乳頭。「嗯──」馬庫斯發出了一聲悶哼。「只要一下下就好，幫哥哥一個忙？」李奧繼續說；在他的手下，馬庫斯的乳頭已經挺立了起來。  
  
「那...那只能一下下...」馬庫斯喘息著說，「爸爸等一下就起床了。」  
「好。」李奧笑嘻嘻地說。  
  
馬庫斯轉過身，只看了李奧一眼，就跪了下來。他伸出手，拉下李奧的睡褲。勃起的陰莖在內褲上有明顯的形狀。馬庫斯隔著內褲，用嘴唇輕輕地勾劃著。  
  
他用哀求的眼神看著李奧，「真的嗎？哥哥...現在還是一大早...」  
  
「好嘛，」李奧摸了摸馬庫斯的頭，然後掏出了自己的陰莖，「來，幫哥哥一個忙，含進去。」  
  
「好、好...」馬庫斯微弱地說。他扶著李奧的陰莖，用飽滿的嘴唇親吻前端，然後含了進去。李奧發出一聲呻吟。「嗯...真棒，我的好弟弟。來，吞得更深一點。」他說。馬庫斯看著他，然後乖乖地照做。不需要呼吸也沒有咽反射的仿生人將人類的陰莖深深地吞進喉嚨裡，然後吐出，舌頭沿著莖身由下往上舔舐，沿著冠狀溝繞一圈，然後再度吞入，發出些微的吞嚥聲。  
  
「好了...」如此反覆了幾次之後，李奧的聲音開始變得低沉沙啞起來。馬庫斯一藍一綠的眼裡也蒙上了一層水霧。他的嘴終於完全離開了李奧的陰莖，但口中自動分泌的潤滑液和李奧的體液在他的嘴唇和李奧被他舔得濕潤的龜頭之間形成了一條黏稠的透明絲，然後啪搭一聲弄濕了他的下巴。李奧又把龜頭貼到了馬庫斯的嘴邊，把體液都擦上去。  
  
「哥、哥哥...」馬庫斯聲音虛弱地喚著李奧，但眼神游移著。  
  
「站起來。」李奧命令他。於是馬庫斯站了起來。  
「轉過去。」李奧又說。  
「哥哥...」馬庫斯哀求著。  
「乖，聽哥哥的話，」李奧說，一邊扶著馬庫斯的肩膀，引導他轉身然後趴到流理台上。接著他剝下了馬庫斯的睡褲。仿生人不穿內褲，馬庫斯渾圓挺俏的臀部立刻在他面前一覽無遺。  
  
「你很濕了不是嗎？」李奧一邊低笑著，一邊撫摸著馬庫斯後面的私密部位。那被造得漂漂亮亮、閃耀著水光的粉色肛門在巧克力色的臀辦中間異常顯眼。「嗯啊...」馬庫斯發出了一陣呻吟，扭著腰似乎想躲避。「乖，不要動，我的好弟弟。」李奧不輕不重地打了一下馬庫斯的屁股讓他乖乖不動。「唔嗯！」馬庫斯顫抖著咕噥了一聲。當然，仿生人不會痛，但此刻沒有人點出來。  
  
李奧先是趴下去舔吻馬庫斯的後頸，然後他抓住馬庫斯的上衣往前脫。馬庫斯微微朝前伸手，正好方便讓李奧脫下他的衣服。李奧的吻再度貼上他的後頸，接著斑斑點點地散落在他的背部，然後一路往下。酥麻微癢的感覺讓馬庫斯屏住呼吸。  
  
當李奧開始舔吻起他的肛門時，他忍不住呻吟了起來。「哈啊──嗯、哥哥...」他在流理台上掙扎。不清楚當初造他的人是怎麼想的，但他的後穴簡直異常地敏感。李奧先是沿著入口劃圈，接著將他的舌尖伸入了一點點，馬庫斯差點大聲叫了出來，但又趕快緊緊地摀住自己的嘴巴免得吵醒卡爾。李奧專心地吻著，口水混雜著後穴分泌的潤滑液開始發出滋啾聲，在安靜的廚房裡異常地明顯。  
  
「哥哥...嗯...」馬庫斯的聲音又柔又軟，「不要、我們不可以...」  
「不要怕，你是我的弟弟...我不會傷害你。」李奧低聲地說。  
  
接著他的嘴唇離開了穴口，然後一下子深入了兩根手指，開始在馬庫斯的體內進進出出。「唔──嗯...」馬庫斯搖著頭。他發抖著，後穴滲出的大量潤滑液沿著他肌理分明的大腿流了下來。他真的濕透了。  
  
「屁股稍微翹起來一點。」李奧撫摸著馬庫斯的臀瓣。  
  
馬庫斯聽話地照做，但一邊回頭望著李奧，「哥哥...爸爸快起來了...」  
  
「我知道。」李奧再度溫柔地說。他起身，用陰莖的前段貼上了馬庫斯的臀部，然後在入口處來回地摩擦著。  
「嗯──」馬庫斯把頭埋進雙臂裡。  
  
李奧一隻手扶著自己的陰莖繼續摩擦著，一手伸到馬庫斯的身前握住了他的陰莖。完全勃起的陰莖跟後穴一樣分泌著潤滑液。「你看，你也很舒服。」李奧套弄著馬庫斯的陰莖。受到前後的同時刺激，馬庫斯嗚咽了起來，一隻手摀住嘴，另一隻手握成了拳頭。  
  
「哥、哥哥...拜託...」他搖著頭。  
「拜託？」李奧問，但聲音聽起來已經有些難忍，「要拜託哥哥什麼？」他問，將前端推入了一點點──粉色的肛口就這樣輕易地為他打開了──然後又退出。馬庫斯的臀部往後移動了一下，但又停了下來。「哥...哥哥...」他帶著哽咽地輕喚。  
  
「不說嗎？」李奧收回了放在馬庫斯陰莖上的手，改用雙手捏著馬庫斯的臀肉，「那我就照自己的意思做了，我親愛的弟弟。」  
  
馬庫斯用力地搖著頭，「不、不要...我們是兄弟，我們不可以──」  
  
然後李奧掰開馬庫斯的臀瓣，將自己的陰莖推了進去。  
  
馬庫斯發出了一聲帶著哭泣的喘息；內壁的敏感度是無法調整的，他只能默默地承受兄長所給予的一切。隨著李奧的推進，他感到自己的體內被硬生生地撐開；發熱的、跳動著的活物進入了他的身體，猖狂地頂到了最深處。「嗯唔...」他唯恐會吵醒卡爾，拚了命地忍住聲音。  
  
但在李奧開始抽插著他時，聲音還是斷斷續續地從他的掌中傾瀉了出來。「啊、嗯、嗯...」他呻吟著，一邊配合著他的兄長的動作扭著腰。  
  
李奧的一手扶著馬庫斯的肩膀，一手撫摸著他的背，「還好嗎？哥哥插得你舒不舒服？」他一邊問，一邊持續地抽送著，夾雜著噗啾水聲的輕微啪答聲在廚房裡迴盪。馬庫斯放開了摀住嘴巴的手，卻依然說不出完整的句子，「哈、哥、哥哥...」他轉過頭去看著李奧，「不...嗯、不要...這樣...」他搖著頭。  
  
但李奧卻開始變本加厲地用力進出著，「這樣不好喔，我的弟弟。不喜歡的事情──」他刻意頂弄了幾下馬庫斯體內他早已熟知的敏感點，讓馬庫斯發出了尖尖細細的哭泣，「──要早點說才對啊。」  
  
「不、哈啊...不要...」馬庫斯的手指無力地刮著流理檯面，「現在射在裡面的話...啊...會來不及清理的...」  
「你濕成這樣，不差我射一點進去的，」李奧更用力扣緊了馬庫斯，「乖，讓哥哥送你一些禮物。」  
  
「不要──」  
  
馬庫斯把頭埋進雙臂裡，哭泣著承受了他的兄長的禮物。黏稠的禮物本可以被儲存在他身體裡的一個腔內，但他選擇讓它們直接回流，從被插得變成了珊瑚色的穴口留下，沿著他小麥色的大腿內側滴到了廚房的地板上。  
  
他起了身，轉過來面對李奧。他們四目相對。「我說了不要...」馬庫斯率先別開眼神。李奧把手環到了馬庫斯的脖子上，「對不起，」他微笑，「來，讓哥哥親一個？」  
  
「嗯。」馬庫斯輕輕地回應，然後乖乖地回過頭，讓李奧的嘴唇貼住他的。李奧的舌頭滑過他的唇齒和上顎。「唔嗯──」馬庫斯發出了小小的喟嘆。  
  
  
「好了，」他們分開之後，馬庫斯說，「我得繼續做早餐了，李奧。卡爾要起床了。」  
「噢，」李奧抓了抓頭，「呃。餐巾紙可以嗎？」  
「可以。」馬庫斯說，一邊把沙拉的料拌好。  
  
李奧用數張餐巾紙收拾了他們下身的一團混亂。「我看起來還可以嗎？馬庫斯？」他問。  
  
馬庫斯看了李奧一下，「你看起來有點喘，」他笑了出來；李奧的臉紅了，「先去坐著休息吧。」馬庫斯鼓勵地說。  
  
  
李奧剛坐下沒多久，卡爾就出現了。「早安，馬庫斯。早安，李奧。」  
  
「早安，卡爾。」「爸，早。」  
  
「你今天特別早起。」卡爾對著李奧說。  
「馬庫斯今天放假，」李奧聳聳肩，「我不想錯過早餐。」他看了馬庫斯一眼。馬庫斯也回看他。  
  
卡爾理解地點頭，「乾杯。」他舉起柳橙汁。  
  
  
清脆的玻璃杯碰撞聲迴盪在屋內。  
  
  
今天是家庭日。  
  
  
  



End file.
